gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alliyah17/The Ultimate Guide to Being a Gilmore!
Ah, we're all pining for the small town feel and the close mother-daughter relationship between Lorelai and Rory. Maybe Rachel doesn't, but we certainly do! There are a few things you have to understand before diving into the intriguing world of being a Gilmore; it's either going to come naturally or you're going to have to work at it gradually. And you're going to need a good attitude, which is where the coffee comes in. Coffee coffee coffee! LORELAI: To be like Lorelai, you need sarcasm. Other than coffee, sarcasm fuels her. I bet you couldn't tell me a number of times she had a snarky reply to Emily, or just sarcasm in general to make people laugh. You also need a tolerance to high levels of coffee. Not high enough that you die (don't tell me you haven't read the stories), but enough that you'll have energy, or in Gilmore words, enough to get you through work AND Friday Night dinner. Along with that, don't teach your kids to say "potty". Think of this; WWLGD? (What Would Lorelai Gilmore Do?) But don't always do what she'd do, it's not the smartest decision for every situation. Lorelai Gilmore is always the one in the mother daughter duo always encouraging her daughter to "have bikers over" and to get crazy. I think this proves a point, am I right or am I right? Lorelai's hair is usually curled, and to work she usually wears skirts with shirts tucked in, and in later seasons, shirts with normal pants. At home, she wears long sleeve, short sleeve, sometimes tank tops, graphic tees, and basically any shirt that would go well with jeans (I think all of them do!) RORY: Rory is a bit of a worn down version of Lorelai. While Lorelai is the daring one, Rory is always the one to shut down the plans. When Lorelai went to the spa with Emily, Rory insisted she would just be doing laundry. Of course, we know that didn't exactly happen, as Paris came to sleep over, and Jess came over, causing Dean to get mad. Uh oh! But Rory manages to handle things well, and is usually innocent in situations. To be high school Rory, you need to have a basic idea of matching clothes. One of Rory's signature outfits (for me) is her moo moo outfit in one of the first episodes. This was a white sweater with jeans. This looks cute, but doesn't draw as much attention to you, which is sometimes the best way to go. Another outfit I really liked was at home, when Rory was wearing a red sweater and jeans. It was during the fall (which is always recognizable in the series), and I just loved it. Also, as Rory, make sure you focus on school, not boys. Boys can wait, but good grades can't. To be college Rory, you need to step up your game in the style department. Rory's always had a good eye for style, but she gets really awesome with it during her Yale years. You also need to make sure you make good choices. This was not something Rory needed to hear, but she ended up getting arrested for stealing a yacht, something that Lorelai didn't take lightly. Getting good grades in college are a must too. Rory wouldn't feel ashamed for postponing a date if it meant studying for a test the next day. Stay smart! As a Gilmore fan, I love to rewatch the series over and over, recreate moments and foods made in the show (go check out Eat Like A Gilmore, an unofficial cookbook), and name my coffee maker Neville the Breville. I hope you all can pursue your dream of becoming a Gilmore, because I mean, who doesn't want to? Have fun, and most of all, oy with the poodles already! Alliyah- I am a big Gilmore Girls fan and I am still watching it on Netflix...